Watching It Rain
by spazzysteel
Summary: How will the ever up tight perfect westchester crew deal with the baltimore partyers for a whole summer?


**Characters:**

_**Massie Block:**_

_One love, one heartLet's get together and feel all rightAs it was in the beginning (One love)So shall it be in the end (One heart) - __**One Love**_

_**By: Bob Marley**_

She's the girl you move out of the way for in the hall. The one you love to hate and wish to be. You know the girl that doesn't have a low yea this is her and she'll make sure a bunch of kids from Maryland don't mess up her fragile castle. Never say anything is below her. She'll go out of her way to see you fall to your knees and beg for mercy. Only she doesn't know who she is going against.

_**Claire Lyons:**_

_I've been awake for a while nowYou've got me feelin' like a child now'Cause every time I see your bubbly faceI get the tingles in a silly place __**-Bubbly**_

_**By: Colbie Caillat**_

She's the epitome of little miss innocent. Of course that's just what Cam wants. But he never been exposed to the opposite. They're relationship might crumble under the pressure a bad ass brunette puts on it. Don't worry perfect Claire-Bear don't have a bitch fit like your friend Massie.

_**Alicia Rivera:**_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish, Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa Shakira, Shakira __**- Hips Don't Lie**_

_**By: Shakira**_

Beware! Just looking at her might corporate your mind. Of course that's in Westchester standards compared to Charm city (Baltimore) its nothing. I mean she still hasn't swiped her V card and im not talking about her visa. Little does she know that boys in B-more like a girl with a little innocence and a little bad side. She'll fit in with the girls perfectly but don't forget about your besties Leesh.

_**Kristen Gregory:**_

_You're a good soldierChoosing your battlesPick yourself upAnd dust yourself offAnd back in the saddle__** - Waka Waka (It's Time For Africa)**_

_**By: Shakira**_

Shoot! Score! Kristen just managed another goal on the field but hows her life off the field? You mean the life of always fallowing Massie around like a lost puppy. These girls from Maryland may be a little messed up but they got something good going on in there friend ship. Something Miss Gregory thinks is worth giving a shoot but what happens when the queen bee has a plan to destroy her new friends. Sides have to be choosen.

Neutral is not an option in this war.

_**Dylan Marvel:**_

_I have a heart I swear I doBut just not baby when it comes to youI get so hungry when you say you love meIf you know what's good for youI think you're hot I think you're cool__**- Cannibal**_

_**By: Ke$ha**_

She at first cant stand the idea of going all summer with a house full of strangers. Then she meets them and realizes that for the first time in her life its not "Hey your mom is The Mary Lee Marvil" or " The girl who wears a size 6 pants." No she was introduced and known as the beautiful red head. Maybe the summer wont be as bad as it sounds.

_**Monique Steel:**__Rock my world into the sunlightMake this dream the best I've ever knownDirty dancing in the moonlightTake me down like I'm a domino __**- Domino**_

**By: Jessie J**

You always here about these crazy teenage party's with wild sex, drinking, and weed. Yea your fantasy is to go one. Her reality is living in one. Sex she does that. Vodka she breathes that. Weed she smokes that. If only those people know who the real Monique is. Well the Westchester witches, as she calls them, are about to find in a summer like no other.

_**Kathryn Skrakowski:**_

_You wear them around like,You're cooler than you never say hey,Or remember my 's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.__**- Cooler than me**_

_**By: Mike Posner**_

She fits right in with the Westchester Witches a name she frowns on that her "ignorant" best friend gave them. Unlike everyone else that came with her she likes to sit and home and go through the latest Teen Vogue. Maybe it's a time she gives a reality check and realizes that you are who you hang out with. So who is she a stuck up bitch like Massie or a fucked up druggie like Monique?

_**Gracie Elderkin:**_

_I ain't Casanova, me and Romeo ain't never been friendsBut tonight girl I'ma you how much I love you, let the party beginI'ma do something I never did to you girlI'ma turn you out, I'll show you a new you girlTell your friends you ain't coming out tonightWrap your hair girl, __tie__ it up tonight__**- Lay It Down**_

_**By: Lloyd **_

Gracie is the equivalent of Olivia . Or so they think I mean they both blonde and dumb. Little did the WW know that she hears everything. So when they like every good clique talk about each other she knows and she has an awesome memory. Plus she likes to drink and party and have a good time. Ya know your stereo typical blonde. Not the type of girl to destroy you with all the info in her head J.

_**Jillian Offermann:**_

_I really love to taste her (every time we meet)She's all right, she's all right, that girls all right with me, yeah, he-he-heShe's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky, yeowEverybody sing, super freak, super freak__** - Super Freak**_

_**By: Rick James**_

She is a freak not in the kinky ohhhhh yeaaa kinda of way. No I mean in the Lanye Abley weirdo kinda way. She might have a few screws loose but every group of friends has to have one. Putting that aside she is a very nice and generous person. That doesn't make her the exception of partying. Yea even the weird ones love to party in B-more. Cant say that about Westchester. Maybe she'll teach these girls about being nice to the outcast.

_(I'm not putting the boys up but you'll find out in the story)_


End file.
